Sugoku Suki
by JoongStarr
Summary: Yuki has a deadline. Shuichi is playing a guitar he found and wants Yuki to play something too much to Yuki's irritation. My first Gravitation. YuShu Some Fluff


**A/N: This is my very first Gravitation fic XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation**

* * *

Yuki glared and continued to work vigorously through the sounds of strings being pulled this way and that. He had a deadline to meet and didn't have the space nor time to get side tracked. The pink haired brat was giving him the biggest writer's block he'd ever experienced.

_Ping _

The blonde growled and focused on the word document appearing in his screen.

_Ping _

Yuki drew in a deep breath. _"Chill Yuki. Third time's a charm."_

_Ping_

"That's it!" Yuki slammed his hands on the desk and whirled around in his seat causing the younger and shorter male to squeak.

"What is it Yuki?!"

The tall blonde grabbed him by the arm and begun to pull him out. "You. Out. Now."

Shuichi flailed his arms around and whined. "Yuki ... why?! I didn't do anything!"

"You're being loud and I have a deadline!" The boy was really starting to grate his nerves now. Why couldn't he respect the fact that he had work to do? Shuichi didn't see_ him_ running into Bad Luck's studio messing with the sound equipment and trying to create a duet or making a whole bunch of noise when _he _was working on his lyrics or whatever the hell they were trying to be created into.

"Stop dragging me Yuki! I just wanted to play something for you!"

"Well don't. I hate it. You have no talent for the guitar."

Shuichi huffed. "You always say that about everything I do. So it doesn't matter anymore. I'm playing anyway."

Yuki rolled his eyes and grabbed his can of beer of the desk. "Why does it have to be on that stupid thing?" Normally, he would have said something heartbreaking after that and kicked the boy out anyway but he had become more in tune to the boy's emotions over time. Also, his stress was becoming more and more of a thing of the past little by little.

"Well ..." Shuichi looked up at his lover who had just returned to his work. "Why do you call it stupid if it's yours? And why don't you play it? I didn't know you could play guitar."

Yuki took the guitar away from the boy's grasp and placed it in his lap holding it the way he used to when he was younger.

"Yuki ... can you play a song?"

The blonde looked up and blushed. He hadn't played in a really long time and no one had ever asked him to before. Yuki watched Shuichi lean up and trace the blue paint and gold trim then letting his eyes gaze at the white clouded dragon his mother painted on a long time ago.

"Please ... Yuki?"

"I only remember one song. My mother used to play it to me when I was younger."

Shuichi drew his hand away and sat crossed legged on the floor. He had never heard Yuki play anything except for the radio so this was something special. He was all ears.

Yuki's blushed deepened considerably when he saw his lover staring expectantly and tried to hide it by putting his head down as he began to strum his guitar:

_**Tatoeba sou, moshi dareka ni dakishimete hoshii yoru wa,  
Mazu kimi ga soba ni iru hito wo sotto GYU to shite agereba ii.**_

_**Sou dana, mochi kari ni kimi ga dareka ni koi shita to shite,  
Sono hito no daisetsuna hito nara kimi mo aiseru koto deshou? **_

Shuichi smiled and gasped in amazement. Yuki had such a pretty voice too. He always thought so but was never sure since having never heard him sing until now._**  
**__**  
Itsudemo bokura wa dokoka de tsunagatteru.  
Dakara  
We love you,  
Sekai wa kimi wo aishiteru.  
**_

It was so cool to have a lover that knew how to sing too even if that person didn't do it for a living.

_**  
Donna ni tsurakute mo, anata ga soko ni iru to  
Kokoro ni sou omoeru dake de fushigi to ganbarerunda yo.  
We love you…  
Hora, sekaijuu ja ima kono shunkan mo  
Dareka ga dareka wo aishiteru.  
**_

At first, Shuichi expected the song to be depressing and sad but instead, it was just the opposite. This song was now his favorite song as he watched Yuki smile slightly (which was a rarity) and softly sing the rest of the song, while his fingers strummed over the tuned strings and his foot tapped against the floor.

_**  
Sousa  
We love you,  
Sekai wa kimi wo aishiteru.  
Dakara daijoubu, kimi wa kimi no mama de, sugao no mama de.  
Everyday, anytime we love you**_.

Shuichi closed his eyes all the while smiling and listened to what would be the end of the song. Yuki's okasan must have been wonderful to have such a pretty, happy and upbeat song in her heart. For Yuki to remember it after all this time was amazing too. Shuichi swung lightly from side to side and when the final cord was strung and verse finished he jumped up and hugged the blonde.

"That was great Yuki!! Can you play and sing this more!?"

Yuki blushed from the affection but luckily he didn't have to hide it because Shuichi was laying his head on his chest. Still ... "Shut up. You're annoying, you know that?"

The pink haired boy whined. "Yuki ..."

"I said to shut up and that you're annoying. I never said I wouldn't play for you." With that Yuki took Shuichi's chin between his pointer and thumb finger and peck him on the lips. "Love you ... so get out. You heard me play. I have to get work done."

Shuichi melted to the floor with a pink flush staining his cheeks. After getting over his "kawaii" moment Shuichi stood up and ran out the door closing it behind him. It was still hard controlling himself whenever Yuki became affectionate. He just wasn't used to it! But still, it was the best feeling and he cherished it. Touching his lips he walked in the kitchen and began making Yuki and himself tea. His tea wasn't that great but Yuki always seemed to drink it and that made him feel good. It takes a lot of love to withstand someone as whiny, sensitive, bouncy and annoying as he is. Especially with Yuki 's stress. "Love you too Yuki ..."

**OWARI **

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Hmm... and you all are wondering:**

**Q: Is that a real song!?**

**A: Of course it is, silly :P**

**Q: What's it called?**

**A: Sekai Wa Kimi Wo Aishiteru (We Love You) **

**And that wonderful song is by Miyavi!**

**Translation Here: But it may not be exact **

_**If, for example, you wish to be held by someone some night, You should gently hug the person next to you first.**_

_**And then, if by chance you were to fall in love with someone,  
If you're precious to that person you'd be loved by them too, right?**_

_**At anytime we're connected somewhere.**_

_**So  
We love you,  
The world loves you.**_

_**No matter how hard, just by feeling in my heart,  
That you are there, I can pull through it.**_

_**We love you...  
Look, the whole world, even at this very moment  
Somebody loves someone.**_

_**  
Then  
We love you,  
The world loves you.**_

_**  
So it's ok, just be the way you are, the real you.**_

_**  
Everyday, anytime we love you. **_


End file.
